Our Deal
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Dos pandillas. Una lidera en el dia, otra en la noche. Enemigos mortales que luchan por un territorio, y que sin saber tienen entre ellos a dos amantes.¿El problema? Ellos no pueden estar juntos...porque no les esta permitido amarse.One-shot. SxM


**Hola c:**

**Aquí les traigo otra historia, mas bien un one-shot, dedicado a mi esposa bella, a la que amo mucho. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre me dice: yo espero tus contis…**

**Lo de siempre: Ah, Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo, a quien sigo en Twitter y sicopateo apenas puedo.**

**Our Deal no me pertenece, es de Best Coast.**

**Recuerden: Somos legión, somos LAUCB~**

**Ahora, ¡lean!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Deal<span>**

_When you leave me_  
><em>The bed is empty<em>  
><em>And I feel crazy<em>  
><em>'Cos I didn't say anything<em>

* * *

><p>Todas las historias...tienden a tener un final feliz.<p>

Cuando ella leía sus libros favoritos, no podía evitar sonreír…no solo por la historia que contaban, o por cuanto le gustaban. Ella los tocaba…y era feliz.

Todo en esos libros contenía la esencia de el. Su imagen, sus palabras, sus gritos, sus besos…todo.

Pero no todo era tan simple.

Pateo el basurero a su lado, botándolo, y de paso, también todo su contenido fue a parar en la tierra. Sus amigos iban caminando a su lado, riendo, haciéndose bromas, golpeando cosas, rayando paredes. Lo normal para su pandilla. La temida pandilla de la noche. Los Nightmare.

El líder paso por su lado, arrastrando una vara de metal por las rejas de las casas vecinas, produciendo un escándalo, como siempre lo hacia. Nadie saldría de sus casas esta tarde, y lo sabían muy bien. Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, todo el vecindario se escondía, por temor a ser atacados por los Nightmare y su líder Death The Kid.

Maka se acomodo su chaqueta de cuero, y siguió pateando cosas a su alrededor.

Su vida era así. Salir por las noches, juntarse con su pandilla, y relajarse por ahí en algún lugar tranquilo. Sus padres no sabían nada de lo que hacia, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados con el divorcio como para darse cuenta de que "su pequeña" era una delincuente.

—¡Maka!—le grito su amiga Chrona, a un lado de su novio, Death The Kid.—¡Kid dice que vallamos a investigar! ¿Te unes?

Ella sabia que no había nada mas peligroso que desobedecerle al líder, y aun mas si esto lo hacia enojar…

— ¡Claro!—respondió rápidamente, corriendo hacia su amiga— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Vallan a la otra villa…debemos saber que traman esos idiotas.

— ¿Iremos solo las dos?—pregunto Chrona tímidamente, acariciando el brazo de su novio.

—Si. —Afirmo totalmente despreocupado—Cuídense. Ah, y tomen esto. —Le lanzo dos latas de spray, que con un poco de suerte la rubia alcanzo a atrapar. —Que sepan quienes mandan aquí.

Las dos asintieron en silencio, para luego salir corriendo.

La tarde había pasado hace rato, y ahora, la noche reinaba, y solo las luces de las casas las guiaban por su camino. Los edificios a lo lejos se veían totalmente llamativos, cubiertos de luces, tan altos…tan fuertes.

Las cortinas de las casas se cerraban de golpe cuando las veían pasar, y las luces se apagaban, tratando de ser lo menos llamativos posibles.

Pero ellas no estaban interesadas en ninguna de esas cosas.

Ellas irían a investigar. Y eso significaba solo una cosa: Espiar la pandilla enemiga.

Jadeando por aire se detuvieron frente al enorme puente que unía las dos villas, y que separaba a las dos pandillas más peligrosas del lugar.

Blood Stones. Ese era el nombre de sus enemigos. De quienes querían robar su territorio, y poco a poco se tomaban la libertad de caminar por ahí, llamándose a si mismos la pandilla diurna, provocando que el odio entre ellos aumentara, aproximándose a una guerra que no terminaría de buena manera…porque entre Nightmare y Blood Stones jamás existirían tratados. Jamás.

Maka suspiró. Podía estar muerta de miedo, pero ella debía seguir ahí. Tomo a Chrona del brazo, tirándola, indicándole el camino por donde tenían que bajar para llegar al lugar donde antes pasaba un pequeño río, que ahora estaba seco, y era usado por los Blood Stones como su territorio.

Tenían que escuchar algo, lo que fuera…

Caminaron lentamente hasta el puente, donde había un túnel, oscuro y maloliente, que daba hacia otro lado de la cuidad, y donde comúnmente hacían carreras de autos entre ellos. Pero para sorpresa de Maka, no había nadie. El lugar estaba desocupado. Totalmente desolado.

Las chicas rieron con alivio. No había nadie a quien temer, nadie que pudiese hacerles daño. Al menos por ahora.

Maka le pasó una lata de spray a Chrona, mientras con la otra mano batía la suya, para luego escribir en el muro, con letra grande y grotesca, "Nightmare". Chrona le hizo dibujos, adornando aun más el nombre, y después, entre risas y bromas, rayaron todos los lugares donde los Blood Stones habían dejado su marca.

— ¿De verdad creyeron que no habría nadie?—las interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Las chicas se voltearon al instante, apretando las latas de spray con fuerza. Una chica, no mayor que ellas, estaba apoyada en la pared, mirándolas fijamente. Sus ojos azules las miraban con malicia, y hasta, con una pizca de diversión. En su mano llevaba una gruesa cadena enrollada, y a su alrededor estaban todos sus fieles amigotes, con palos, fierros, cadenas y cuchillos.

—Liz…-siseó Maka.

— ¿Qué tal, Maka?—le saludo— ¿Has venido a practicar con nosotros?

—Maka…vamos…—le susurro Chrona aterrorizada a la rubia, tironeándola de la chaqueta.

—Oh… ¡que tierno!—exclamo Liz con ironía— ¿Las nenas quieren huir? ¿Por qué no se quedan más tiempo? De seguro a Kid le encantaría…

—Chrona, vamos…

— ¿Tu también Maka? Pensé que eras mas valiente…Mira la basura que nos vino a mandar Kid…—Liz rió con arrogancia, y ella se le unieron todos los demás. —Venga, chicos, ¡atrápenlas!

— ¡Corre Chrona! ¡Corre!— Grito Maka, empujando a Chrona hacia la salida del túnel, viendo como todos se abalanzaban sobre ellas, y como pudo, salio corriendo.

Se abrió paso entre todos los pandilleros, recibiendo uno que otro manotazo, dando patadas con sus duras botas, y logrando finalmente salir del túnel. Siguió corriendo, pisando los charcos de agua que habían quedado de una lluvia pasajera, jadeando, sintiendo que el aire se le iba y que el piso se derrumbaba bajo ella.

Finalmente aminoro el paso…y miro todo mas calmada.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, y su corazón latía a mil por hora, tratando de dar sangre a su cuerpo que tan cansado ya estaba.

Frente a ella, había otro integrante más de los Blood Stones…

Este le sonrió.

Y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

El soltó una carcajada al verla tan sucia y despeinada, mirándolo con tanta agitación, tan nerviosa. Y ella por su parte, se sintió estupida por sonrojarse en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

Pero para ella…él era lo que necesitaba, sus sonrisas, sus alegrías, todo. Le encantaba ese cabello blanco suyo, esa sonrisa de tiburón, su sarcasmo, su idiotez…todo.

— ¡Debe estar por aquí! ¡Atrápenla!

Un grito interrumpió su momento, y mirando hacia atrás, comenzó a caminar, tratando de huir.

—Soul…yo…—murmuro nerviosa, tratando de disculparse. Pero Soul estaba escribiendo en su móvil, ignorándola. Ella se sintió mal— Adiós. — dijo algo enojada, pasando por su lado. El chico la tomo del brazo, obligándola a girarse, mostrándole la pantalla de su móvil.

"¿Crees que podríamos vernos mañana? Donde siempre."

Una sonrisa idiota se le escapo de sus labios al leer lo que decía.

—Claro. —dijo sonriente, depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico, con miles de emociones en su estomago…comenzando a correr de nuevo, tratando de sobrevivir.

Si, así es. Ella estaba enamorada de aquel chico idiota y retorcido, además de que supuestamente deberían ser enemigos...y mortales.

Rió. Ellos llevaban más de 1 año conociéndose…y aunque no fuesen nada aun, Maka confiaba en que pronto le diría sus sentimientos. Quería hacerlo, antes de que otra más lo hiciera y ella perdiese su oportunidad.

Cuando llego a su casa, saco las llaves de su chaqueta, y con rapidez, introdujo la correcta en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta desesperada, rezando para que sus padres no estuviesen. Para suerte así era. Corrió escaleras arriba, y se tiro en su cama, abrazando la almohada contra su cuerpo, y chillando emocionada.

¡Todo iba tan bien!

Abrazo aun mas la almohada, y enterró su cara en ella, aun sintiendo la felicidad correr por su cuerpo, el cansancio estaba comenzando a dominarla, y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, con una sonrisa estampada en los labios.

¡Mañana lo haría!¡Mañana se lo diría!

* * *

><p>Sintió la brisa matutina sobre su cara, meciendo sus cabellos con insistencia, provocando que tuviese que abrazarse a si misma, producto del frío. Estaba sentada en la azotea de un almacén abandonado, cercano a su casa, donde siempre se encontraban Soul y ella…solo para conversar y pasar el rato. Completamente solos.<p>

—Maka, ¿Me estas escuchando?— desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando sintió a Soul tan cerca de ella.

—Claro que si, no seas idiota.

— ¿Estas segura?—se burló— Yo te veía muy concentrada mirando la nada. Lo sabia, estas loca.

— ¿Qué? ¡Mentira!¡Eres tan…!

— ¿Guapo? ¿Único? ¿Cool?

—Ya quisieras…

—Lo piensas. No mientas. Tal como yo pienso que eres plana. — Maka tomo aire, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo. El sonrió. — No seas aburrida…Ven, bailemos un rato.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que el baile no es uno de mis talentos…— Pero el no le hizo caso, y la tomo de una mano, girándola repetidas veces— ¡Soul! ¿Detente ya!-Grito en medio de las carcajadas.

—Como digas. —dijo el chico, haciéndola girar por ultima vez, y acercándola a el, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

Maka sintió su propia respiración agitada, y también la del chico, muy cerca de su oreja. Con dificultad se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Soul, mirándola con cariño…con amor.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue perdiendo, y sus labios se rozaron…los de ella rozaron sus mejillas, y los de el su nariz. A ojos cerrados fueron encontrando su camino, besando cada parte de sus caras, hasta llegar finalmente a la boca del otro. Se besaron con dulzura, con necesidad, acariciándose, sintiéndose uno.

Se separaron…y Maka no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarse. Soul la abrazo otra vez.

—Me tengo que ir…-dijo en un susurro. — ¿Nos vemos mas tarde?

—Claro—respondió Maka. —Nos vemos…

—Me llamas al móvil. Te esperare.

Se fue corriendo hacia la orilla de la azotea, y se dio la vuelta, encontrando a ciegas la escalera que se encontraba pegada a la pared, para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente.

— ¡Maka!—grito Soul, antes de que la cabeza de la chica desapareciera de su vista. Maka subió unos escalones, y miro al chico cariñosamente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Olvide decir algo.

— ¿Dime?

—Te amo.-Maka sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y su respiración se agitaba. Tan roja como un tomate le devolvió una torpe sonrisa, y finalmente le respondió dando un suspiro.

—Yo también.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras nuevamente, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de calmar a su atolondrado corazón. Estaba segura Soul de que bajaría por el otro lado, para que ningún pandillero los viera juntos y los delatara. Pero a ella en ese momento nada le importaba… ¡Era tan feliz!

¡Se amaban!

¡Se habían besado!

Todo había pasado tan rápido, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, que para su corazón no había nada mas mejor que lo que había vivido minutos atrás. Conteniendo un grito de felicidad, corrió por las calles del vecindario, dando vueltas, alzando las manos, sonriendo.

Pero toda su felicidad acabo en cuanto fue a ver a sus amigos. En cuanto llego corriendo a la guarida lo noto. Algo iba mal. Muy mal. Entro en silencio al lugar, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar la razón a ese ambiente tan denso y emotivo. Todos los Nightmare estaban reunidos, haciendo un círculo alrededor de algo en especial.

Maka se acerco a ellos, empujando levemente a sus compañeros, tratando de ver lo que sucedía.

Su cuerpo se paralizo en cuanto vio que era lo que tenia en ese estado a sus compañeros.

En medio estaba Chrona. Sujetada por Kid, quien contenía una expresión de dolor en su cara, y sus enrojecidos ojos indicaban que habían derramado algunas lágrimas. Su amiga estaba acostada en el piso, cubierta de moretones, marcas de cadenas, tenia un ojo hinchado y el labio roto. Salpicaduras de sangre se veían por toda su ropa, y a su lado, había un intento de botiquín improvisado, con un montón de vendas desparramadas, empapadas en sangre.

Kid levanto su cabeza, mirándolos a todos fijamente.

—Esto no se va a quedar así. ¡Los Blood Stones morirán esta noche!—grito sucumbiendo a la ira. — ¡Todos deben morir por lo que nos han hecho! ¡Hemos perdido a una de nuestras compañeras! ¡Y es nuestro deber vengarla!

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—gritaron todos, rápidamente emocionados por la posible guerra.

— ¡¿Quiénes morirán?

— ¡Los Blood Stones!

— ¡¿Quienes serán otra vez los dueños de este lugar?

— ¡Nosotros!

—Matare personalmente a las hermanas Thompson por lo que han hecho…esta noche conocerán a Death The Kid.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Había olvidado a Chrona! ¡No alcanzó a escapar y no se había dado cuenta! Saco su móvil rápidamente, y haciendo el menor ruido posible salio de ahí, tratando de reprimir el miedo que sentía por todo su cuerpo, tratando de localizar a Soul.

Si no le avisaba, lo matarían. De seguro que lo harían.

Llamo una y otra vez, sin embargo, lo único que había obtenido por respuesta era la voz del contestador.

— ¡Mierda!—grito enojada. — ¡Soul, contesta!

Pero nada.

Corto la llamada nuevamente en cuanto la voz femenina del contestador le avisaba por novena vez que dejara un mensaje después de la señal. Mientras corría hacia su casa, se le ocurrió otra idea. Enviar un mensaje de texto. De seguro lo leería.

Tecleo con rapidez en su móvil un mensaje para Soul.

"Se que es muy pronto, pero necesitamos hablar urgentemente. Nos vemos frente al almacén. Con amor, Maka"

Estaba tan nerviosa, que poco le había importado su impulsivo "con amor", y siguió corriendo, desviándose hacia el almacén para esperar a Soul, pensando en que podía hacer para zafarse de todo ese problema. Kid la mataría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, bueno, la mataría luego de una brutal golpiza entre todos sus compañeros. Sintió mucho miedo. Pero quería ser valiente. Tenia que serlo. Porque si no lo hacia, Soul moriría.

Agotada, se apoyo en la pared de un callejón que estaba frente al almacén, para que nadie la viese, y así, cuando llegara Soul, ir a verle. Sabia que el podía cuidarse solo, lo había comprobado hacia meses, en varias peleas en las que estuvo involucrado, y en las que salio triunfante, dejando inconcientes a sus rivales.

Liz lo adoraba, y eso solo hacia aumentar los celos de Maka.

Pero sus compañeros esta vez no iban solamente a pelear. Iban a matar.

Se sentó en el piso, algo cansada y espero pacientemente a que apareciera el albino. Espero por horas, horas que se le hacían interminables, en donde su único pasatiempo era mover la pierna al ritmo de una improvisada canción y sus dedos jugueteaban con el teclado de su móvil, bastante desgastado y viejo. Varias veces había pensado en pedir un móvil nuevo a sus padres, pero sabía que la condición económica de ellos no era muy buena ahora, debido a todos los gastos en abogados de cada uno, con eso del divorcio. Tomo una piedrita que había a su lado, lanzándola lejos de su campo visual.

Miro otra vez a la calle de al frente, y con una sonrisa, recibió alegremente al chico, que estaba apoyado en la pared del almacén.

Se iba a parar, pero de inmediato se detuvo.

No estaba solo, Liz y Patty, las hermanas Thompson, lo acompañaban.

Soul estaba nervioso, deseoso de que las pegajosas de sus compañeras se apartaran de el, y se fueran de una buena vez para hablar con Maka. Dejo la lata de spray en el piso, mirando hacia el callejón, distinguiendo la mirada furiosa de Maka.

—¿No tienen que hacer algo? —Pregunto tratando de sacárselas de encima.

—¿Nosotras? Nooo, que va. Hoy solo queremos acompañarte.

"Pesadas" pensó el chico con desagrado.

—Yo me quedare todo el día aquí. —Les advirtió divertido.

— ¿Aquí? ¡Mejor! ¡Podremos conversar todo lo que queramos!—chillo Liz emocionada.

—Tengo que juntarme con alguien…

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? Me gustaría conocerlo…

—A mi también…—Agrego Patty.

—Es mi padre. Y la verdad, es que se tardara mucho en llegar. Y es algo raro…no le gustan las rubias.

— ¿No le gustan las rubias…? Pero eso no importa, estoy segura de que le gustare.

—Enserio, no quiero ser cruel pero…es un ganster. De seguro las mata aquí mismo.

Liz y Patty se estremecieron de solo escuchar la palabra "ganster" y rieron estúpidamente.

—Ay, no seas así… ¿Cómo va a querer matarnos?

—Que si. Y no le importara pagar lo que sea para encubrir el asesinato….

—Ya, vale. Que no nos quieres aquí. Nos vamos.

—Recuerda no llegar tarde. Esta noche ganaremos.

—Si, si. Vendré. Ahora lárguense.

—Pesado.

Liz tomo del brazo a su hermana, y la obligo a irse con ella, indignada de que la hubiesen echado, odiando a Soul con toda su alma.¿Quien se creía el para tratarla así? Estupido. El era un estupido.

Soul suspiro. ¡Por fin se había desecho de esos demonios! Habían estado un día completo molestándolo para poder estar con el, aun cuando el les decía que no, las trataba de mala manera, y las hacia hacer cosas estupidas.

— ¿Soul?— despertó de su ensoñación en cuanto sintió su voz, llamándolo desde el callejón. Sonaba dulce, y nerviosa, y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo. El se acerco a ella, mirando hacia todos lados, en caso de que las hermanas siguiesen por ahí, y se adentro en el oscuro lugar. La abrazo rápidamente en cuanto la tuvo cerca, y deposito un apasionado beso en sus labios, atontándola levemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

—Sabes que pasara hoy, ¿no es así?—Soul asintió. —Kid quiere matarlos…ya no es solo una riña…¡los matara!—exclamo angustiada.

— ¿Iras?—pregunto preocupado.

—Esto…no lo se. Yo…—cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de vencer su miedo.— Me preguntaba si tu…

—Dime.

— ¿Quieres huir conmigo?

Maka sintió que el tiempo se detenía, y al ver la expresión seria de Soul, y como este se apartaba de ella, tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

Soul camino de nuevo hacia la vereda de al frente, sin decir una sola palabra, tomo la lata de spray de que había en el suelo, y comenzó a escribir en la esquina de la pared las palabras que a la chica mas la lastimaron.

"No puedo"

Si su corazón pudiese volverse mil pedazos, hubiese estado ya en el suelo desparramado.

Soul doblo en la esquina, desapareciendo unos momentos de su vista y Maka echo a correr, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que no debería habérselo dicho, pero no esperaba tal rechazo de su parte. Todo en ella quería estar cerca de el, pero al parecer no era mutuo.

Fue directo a su casa, a esperar que llegara la noche.

No lloraría más. Encerraría sus sentimientos, y lucharía por su pandilla. Sus amigos. Por Chrona. Por ella misma.

Gracias a un mensaje de uno de los chicos de los Nightmare, Black Star, se había enterado que "la guerra" se llevaría a cabo en el maldito almacén donde siempre se encontraban ella y Soul. Y que debía ir con la chaqueta de la pandilla, y con armas.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, se levanto de su cama, se lavo la cara, se puso la chaqueta, y salio de la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible, saltando desde la ventana del segundo piso.

La chaqueta de cuero la protegía del viento de la noche, y el enorme lobo en su espalda la identificaba como una de las pandillas más peligrosas de todos los tiempos.

En cuanto llego al lugar, subió por la escalera, encontrándose con que todos ya estaban listos para pelear. Nightmare a un lado, Blood Stones en el otro. La mirada iracunda de Liz la recorrió des de los pies a la cabeza, agitando la cadena que llevaba enrollada en su brazo, tratando de asustar a Maka. Muchos llevaban fierros, palos y bates con clavos en las puntas, cadenas, además de un sin numero de cuchillas y hasta katanas en sus manos. Kid dio un paso adelante, alzando sus dos pistolas.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Liz arrogante— ¿Traes a más zorras para que las matemos?

Decir eso fue su primer error.

Kid disparo directo al hombro de la rubia, furioso, desencadenando una batalla campal. Fue como un choque de fuerzas, en donde chicas y chicos peleaban por igual, y agredían al otro sin piedad alguna. Maka vio como una chica llamada Kim era pateada en el piso, y como algunos apuñalaban a sus rivales o golpeaban en la cara con sus armas.

Ella golpeo una chica que estaba frente a ella, y cruzo el lugar, yendo directo a donde estaba Soul.

El chico la miro sonriente, y abriendo sus brazos intento abrazarla, pero Maka estaba furiosa, la ira no la dejaba pensar bien, y solo recordaba cuanto la había herido. Alejo las manos del chico de un solo manotazo, y su con su mano derecha, le propino un golpe de puño, directamente en el mentón, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio, y se fuese hacia atrás.

Pero Maka no previó que su golpe seria demasiado fuerte, y menos, que el chico que maba, tropezaría con la cornisa y caería desde el techo al frío cemento.

— ¡SOUL! —grito desesperada.

Todo el mundo parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo pararon de pelear, y miraron a Maka, quien corrió a las escaleras, y deslizándose prácticamente, las bajo, corriendo al lugar donde estaba tirado el chico.

Sollozando, abrazo su cuerpo al suyo, y rogó al mundo, que el siguiese vivo.

Pero el tenia sus ojos cerrados, y sangre escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Soul, Soul, por favor, perdóname, perdóname, te amo mucho, por favor vive…—rogó una vez mas. Pero el chico no respondía, y ella sentía que no podía más. Levanto la vista, y miro fijamente la pared. Era la esquina por donde había desaparecido Soul en la tarde, y ahora mismo ella lamentaba no haberlo esperado. Con letras grandes y blancas, estaba la continuación de su mensaje…

"No puedo…esperar a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

Sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, y en un desgarrador grito, repitió.

— ¡SOUL!

Todas las historias...tienden a tener un final feliz. Pero la verdad, es que no todas…se basan en el amor real.

El tipo de amor que la muerte puede destruir con solo quererlo.

* * *

><p><em>I wish you would tell me<em>  
><em>How you really feel<em>  
><em>But you'll never tell me<em>  
><em>'Cos that's not our deal<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco este one-shot. Esta basado en un vídeo llamado Our Deal del grupo Best Coast. Y la verdad, me inspiro xD<strong>

**Sufrí con ese video, enserio.**

**Ahora, me voy a avanzar en otras cosas.**

**Adiós.**

**xoxo**

**Somos legión, somos LAUCB~**


End file.
